Topsy Turvy
by CocoLab
Summary: When Terra received a plane ticket in the post for Germany to take her father's place in a Gala things just went downhill from there and she had a feeling thing won't return to normal. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, here's a new story.

And enjoy this, yes?

* * *

Chapter 1

The Artist.

* * *

I grumbled as I tapped my pencil on the table. I glared at the blank piece of paper in front of me, my can of half full Pepsi can sat next to me, I need ideas, grrr!

I sighed and leaned back in my chair as I looked to the ceiling.

"Terra~"

I shook my head and moved away from my desk on my spinning chair. I finished off my Pepsi and took the can with me as I walked out of my studio and headed downstairs. Me and my friend/room mate Olivia share this house, I do art commissions for people, but I haven't gotten any so far while my friend works in a café in New York, we live not far from New York, just outside the city in a neighborhood, it's a ten minute drive from where we live to New York City, the house is two stories but that's enough for us, it has three bedrooms just in case someone wants to live with us or one of us have visiting relatives. I began to tie my light brown hair up in a pony tail. I sighed and rubbed sleep out of my chestnut colored eyes.

I reached the bottom and opened the door that had the living room, the kitchen was connected to the living room as a counter divided the two.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I made lunch!" She stated cheerfully.

"Thank god, I was hungry." I said.

I sat on a stood and leaned against the breakfast bar that was separating the living room and kitchen. Olivia placed the plate on the table. I grinned to see it was meatloaf with mash and gravy, damn I love this. Olivia plans to open her own catering business, she's a good cook, her olive green eyes held playfulness in them, yes, I was the calm one of us two while Olivia was the hyper, cheerful type.

"Anything in the mail?" I asked.

"Nothing special." Olivia hummed as she sat next to me and ate her own meal.

We continued to eat our meal.

"Did you see Tony Stark on the TV last night!" She said cheerfully.

"Sure did."

Ah yes, Tony Stark, playboy billionaire and not to mention a genius, man, if we met I think I would have a fangirl moment and Olivia would faint on the spot.

"I envy him." Olivia sighed. "I mean, he's got his own tower for crying out loud!"

I said nothing but glanced at my friend and raised an eyebrow, she smiled nervously and continued eating her meal.

"Eh, I guess he's a lucky guy." I said.

"I wouldn't mind going inside his tower one day." Olivia sighed.

I shook my head and continued eating my meal as did my friend.

"Terra, we need to head into New York tomorrow, apparently the boss needs both of us in."

I said nothing and simply nodded, but why me also? I got a feeling about this and it ain't good at all. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

"Come on!"

I sighed and hurried down the stairs as I adjusted my green turtleneck jumper and tightened the belt around my jeans. I placed my black flat shoes on as I reached the bottom stair. It was another day.

Olivia was tapping her foot as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the car keys and we both headed out the door, me locking the door behind after. I sighed and glanced at the car, it wasn't special but it would do us. We both climbed in the car and I inserted the key in and started the car up.

"I wonder what the boss wants." Olivia asked out loud.

"We'll find out when we get to New York." I answered.

"I suppose." She hummed.

I reversed out from the drive way and then headed down the road, that feeling hadn't gone one bit.

* * *

We got to New York eventually. Olivia hummed as we walked down the street, I parked the car not to far from the café. I looked around and sighed, people were running about to get to their work areas, some were simply having a stroll and some were not paying attention to their surroundings at all as two people bumped into each other and instantly said sorry to each other.

We saw the café and I instantly frowned to see the owner outside with a man in a suit, that doesn't look good. Olivia gasped and ran up as I calmly walked over.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

The owner looked at her and frowned. "Well..."

The man in the suit had a smug look. "This place belongs to me."

I glared at him as Olivia gasped.

"Bullshit! This place has been here before you were even born!" I snarled. Olivia whimpered.

"Well you see...Before his wife left him, she signed a contract that I could own this place once she divorced him."

"You and that bitch had no right! This building didn't even belong to the bitch in the first place, the owner's family has been running this café for 50 years!"

"Well tough, this place is mine now."

I snarled.

"And all staff that worked here previously are to be fired, I will hire new staff that will be serious about their jobs."

"Mark my words pal! I will find a way to buy this back! Even if it takes me years!"

He laughed. "Good luck with that!"

He continued laughing as he walked off with his briefcase.

"Will you really find a way?" The owner asked me

"Trust me Mark, I will find a way and wipe that smug look off his face."

* * *

"I-I can't believe that happened." Olivia sobbed.

We were currently in a coffee shop having a cup of coffee as we didn't have time this morning. Olivia wanted to get to the café as soon as possible so there was no time for coffee. I frowned and patted her shoulder. I doodled on a piece of tissue to get some inspiration going for art, I 'borrowed' a pen.

"I-I've been working there since High school!" She wailed.

"Hey now, take a deep breath and breathe out, how about I buy a muffin for us." I said.

She gave a shaky nod and I got up from my seat in the coffee shop. I walked up to the counter whilst scanning the cakes in the display counter. I paused as I realized I bumped into someone. I turned to face whoever I bumped into.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry." I told him. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it ma'am." He assured me.

How polite. I noticed he glanced to my sobbing friend.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, the place she worked since High School was unexpectedly bought by some asshole, she's pretty upset about it since the jerk fired her even though he doesn't have ownership."

"How doesn't he have ownership?"

"I plan to buy it back." I answered.

He said nothing and looked to me and then my friend.

"Anyway, sorry again."

"Don't worry about it miss..."

"Terra, Terra Brown." I said.

"Steve Rogers."

"Sorry again, it was nice meeting you."

He gave a nod and walked out with a paper cup with a lid on top in hand. I ordered the chocolate muffins and then paid for them. I picked them up and walked back to the table and sat down in my seat.

"He seemed nice." Olivia hiccuped.

I handed her a muffin and she took a bite of it. I sighed and ran my fingers through my fringe, this was going to be a long day. I continued to doodle.

* * *

And I'm done :3

Now before you demand where Loki is, he'll be making an appearance soon enough and I introduced Steve.

Review please, thanks.

I didn't steal the title, I asked the author who originally used this title if I can use it and she said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

...Got nothing to say.

Not naming chapters...Because well...I don't wanna

:3.

* * *

We walked down the street. Olivia was still sulking now that she had lost her job, the sun was starting to go down, we ate lunch late so we would eat cereal when we get hungry. We walked past the café. Olivia whimpered. I narrowed my eyes to that douche in the café, he noticed us and gave us a smug look. I twitched an eyebrow out of pure annoyance. Olivia frowned and we continued to walk forward.

"I-I can't believe it." Olivia murmured.

"Hey, don't be like this Livy, where's the Olivia I know?"

She looked at me and gave a small smile. I patted her on the shoulder, we reached the car and then climbed in as I started the engine, I feel Olivia was too upset to drive so why not.

I moved from our parking space and headed for home.

* * *

I hopped out the car once I reversed and placed the handbrake up that is. Olivia slowly made her way to the house and unlocked it. I locked the car and entered the home myself. I closed the door and leaned against it. I spotted an envelope on the floor and then picked it up as I opened it. I pulled the contents out and to my surprise, it was a ticket and a letter. Olivia approached with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

I shrugged and to my disbelief, it was a ticket for Germany. I handed it to my friend and she gasped. I began to read the letter.

_Terra_

_Since your father can't go to the Gala tomorrow evening I request you go in his place instead, you will be picked up at sunrise so be early, your siblings can not go as they are busy, there will also be a dress waiting for you in the private jet, do not pack, simply go in the clothes you will wear tomorrow._

I scrunched up the paper and clenched my fist until my knuckles went white, how dare she! Who the hell does my mother think she is, I can't believe she's making me go to a Gala in Germany.

"Terra?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Sorry Livy." I muttered as I handed the letter. "Hope you'll be ok on your own."

She began to read the letter as I rubbed my face. I sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"I can't believe she's doing that." Olivia gasped. "Your own mother, and the sibling busy is a load of bull."

I nodded. "Don't I know it." I mumbled.

I sighed and walked off to head upstairs.

"Are...Are you hungry?" Olivia asked in concern.

"I'm not hungry." I sighed. "Better get a early night." I said bitterly.

She gave me a sad look as I walked up the stairs, I waved at her and then disappeared out of sight.

* * *

My alarm began to go off. I mumbled and switched it off as I kicked the covers off me, opening the curtains I saw the sun was beginning to rise. I sighed and went to change. I brushed my hair and undressed from my night clothes which is a white t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms.

I wore the same clothes from yesterday. I sighed and headed out from my room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth, once done I left and headed down the hall. I came to a stop and opened the door to check on Olivia, she was sleeping peacefully, chewing on her pillow, mumbling, typical Olivia. Rolling my eyes I closed then door gently to not wake her up and then continued down the hall and quietly down the stairs.

I grabbed the spare set of keys on the table next to the door and unlocked the door and stepped out. I locked the door behind me and placed the keys through the letterbox, you know, since Olivia will be home now that she doesn't have a job.

"Miss Brown."

I turned to face the voice, it was the driver, I guess I should mention my family was well respected with my father running a car dealership and my mother a lawyer, the family was rich but I stay well away from that lifestyle, I hate it, I like to live normally thank you very much.

I sighed and climbed in the back seat. I spotted a file on the seat next to me and I picked it up.

"That has your new passport and some documentaries to show the people at the airport, got your ticket?"

I nodded and revealed it, I had grabbed the ticket along with the keys which I placed through the letterbox, not only that but I had my mobile with me which I also grabbed from the table, the car moved from the house and I slumped in the seat I was in.

"Let's just get this over and done with." I grumbled.

The driver gave a nervous smile. I looked out the window and closed my eyes for a nap.

* * *

"We're here miss Brown."

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. Mumbling I grabbed the folder and my other things, placing my phone in my pocket and the passport in the folder. I entered the airport as people were busy moving about, I spotted the pilot of the family jet and he gave a nod and we both headed towards the front where we would check in and head towards the private jet.

* * *

I grumbled, good damn thing it was a private jet, I wouldn't be able to stand having kids kicking the back of my seat, I would of snapped and yelled at the little punk and then his or hers mommy would of yelled at me to leave her little angel alone.

Little angel my ass!

It took time to get through all the checking through and immigration crap, good thing mother gave me the damn file, although I'm still not on speaking terms, not since that incident and that's something I do not want to talk about.

We stepped into the private jet as I saw a bag. I opened it and pulled out the dress, pressing it against my body, a frown appeared on my face as I realized, this may be a type of dress that'll hug my body and I hate those type of clothes, I feel I don't have enough room to move about, good thing it comes to the knees, the last thing I need is a pervert giving me comments.

I sighed and slumped. I frowned and sat down as the private jet began to leave the tarmark.

Here I come Germany. I looked to the ceiling of the private jet and scowled slightly, I had been receiving letters that my mother wanted me to come home, I flatly refused, if I did that I would be locked in my room like a prison and refused out until I agreed to date some guy my mother chose for me. I hated it, I hated that mother was trying to control my life, she did it with my other siblings and the idiots they are, went along with it and married the people they had dated.

I broke that cycle and my parents hated that, growing up I was a rebel, a wild child who defied her parents, I left home as soon as I had left high school and went to collage with Livy, after collage me and Olivia moved to New York and found a home outside of the city.

It was a perfect home, we both got jobs, I do art commissions and Olivia had worked in that café. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over, might as well make myself less tired for the Gala tonight.

* * *

I stepped in the building with my dress on, I had black heels on to match the dress. I looked around as various people were talking, I had changed in a hotel's bathroom since I was going home after the Gala was done, I did some exploring while I waited for the Gala to begin, my hair was up in a ponytail.

It felt so weird, men were wearing suits, women beautiful dresses, some flowed, some had sleeves, some did not, some of the women had jewellery on them, luckily the bag that had my clothes in wasn't that big. I gave my bag to security and they assured me it will be safe until I want it back.

I won't be doing this ever again, I wasn't the type of person to do parties or these type of events, it wasn't in my nature, but I had no choice. I sighed and looked around. I was thankful the zip was on the side of the dress and was hidden so I didn't had to ask for assistance.

I sighed and walked forward as my heels clicked on the floor, luckily I was so quiet nobody noticed me slip off and towards the stairs to the upper flooring. I walked up them and walked down the corridor with my hands sliding across the railing.

"Ah, Terra Brown I assume."

I paused and turned to face one of my mother's Co workers, he had a warm smile on his face. I said nothing and faked a smile.

"Pity your father isn't here." He told me. "And it's such a shame your mother had to go to the youngest as a last resort, the runt, the one who defied her parents and wears scruffy clothes."

I kept the smile on as I twitched an eyebrow, he sneered and walked off, once out of sight my smile disappeared. I snarled and slammed my fist on the railing.

"Stupid bastard." I hissed.

He was so damn lucky this was a grand place otherwise I would of put that punk in his place. I breathed out slowly, calm down Terra, don't get mad at some arrogant asshole.

Grumbling I walked forward and came to a stop once I was in the middle of the upper flooring. I spotted him as he looked at me, a smug look appeared on his face and he walked off. I leaned against the railing, I don't care if someone scolds me.

I was tired and my feet were aching due to the shoes I was wearing, I hate high heels. I closed my eyes briefly.

I opened them and stood up straight once I heard someone approach me. I continued to look down to the people below me.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the person approaching. I noticed his raven hair was slicked back and he was pale, but what got my attention was what he was holding in his hand, some sort of scepter or something with a glowing blue gem, he was looking down to the people below as he walked along, and like all the other men, he was well dressed.

But what got my attention was his eyes, they were green yes, but a bright green, like the colour emerald. I looked away to make sure to not bring attention upon myself.

A chill went up my spine, I don't know why, but it did.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

I was snapped out of my trip to la la land and turned to face the speaker, it was the same man again.

"Oh...Yes it is." I said, I felt nervous for some reason.

The smile was hollow, it was kinda creepy but I said nothing, he eventually moved away and continued on his way. I turned around and looked to the people below.

I breathed out slowly, he was so...Mysterious, if my mother ask me to attend to any more of these Gala's or parties again I will decline, this is the last time I do this type of things, I don't do these events.

I moved myself away from the railing and then walked down the corridor and towards the stairs.

I'm done, getting changed and then heading home, I think mother wanted me to stay until the end of the Gala, well too bad. I sighed, I got a feeling the night wasn't done yet.

* * *

And Done, sorry for the delay on this peeps but I got this chapter up so, yeah.

Yes I changed the title, I didn't like the old one and the new one I liked better.

Anyway, leave a review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

I walked over to the bar area, luckily for me my mother's Co worker knew one of the bartenders. I sighed and rubbed my face and continued walking, the bartender spotted me and walked off. I reached the bar and leaned against the counter, the bag was handed over to me and I thanked him and walked off and towards the toilets. I sighed, knowing my luck I will get into trouble for not staying until the entire gala is over but I care less, if they wanted someone to stay until the end, they should of chose one of my other siblings.

I looked around and glared at the Co worker who had a smug look and was mouthing 'they will be informed', I responded by flipping him off and then smirked at his shocked look. I continued walking until I entered the ladies room. I sighed and placed my bag on the floor and then glanced at the mirror, I had circles under my eyes due from the lack of sleep. I sighed and picked up my bag and headed to a cubicle and locking the door behind me.

I immediately undressed and changed into the clothes I wore yesterday. I folded the dress and placed it in the bag along with the heels. I exited out the cubicle and walked to the sink. I turned the tap on and filled my hands with water then splashed the cool substance onto my face.

I shook my face and then grabbed my bag. I exited out the toilets and then headed towards the exit. I looked around, luckily nobody noticed the scruffy girl. I hurried from the large room and headed towards outside, to freedom. I exited the building and then sighed in bliss as the cool air hit my face, my cheeks were red from how hot it was inside, I will never do something like this again.

My smile faded as I heard screaming. Looking around it came from the building I was just in. spotting a bush I ran over and dove into it and then peeked through. People came pouring out from the building. I said nothing and tilted my head.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

"I said, KNEEL!"

I jumped out of my skin and peeked, to my disbelief, everyone was doing just that, security, the bartenders, guests, everyone. I glanced to the one who almost caused me to have a heart attack and to cause everyone to kneel, and I have to admit, he was dressed so weirdly, what's up with the helmet?

"Is it not this simpler? Is it not your natural state?" He began to walk through the crowd, it hit me, it was the man who spoke to me earlier! "It's the unspoken truth that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I raised an eyebrow and then noticed a man stand up, he was an elderly man. I kept quiet and continued to observe, good thing my phone is off.

"Not to men like you." The old man said, I had to guess he's seen the second world war with his own eyes, hell, even Nazi Germany with his own eyes judging by the accent.

"There are no men like me." Mr helmet sneered, what? I don't know his name, give me a break!

"There are always men like you."

That's it! I was not going to sit here any longer and allow an elderly man get bullied. I rushed out the bush and got in front of the elderly man, I think I startled him and I mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"First off, don't point things at people, it's rude, second, put that sceptre down and let's talk in a non bullying way." I said, crossing my arms. "If you're a man that is."

He scowled at me which I returned with the same expression, mocking him, I'm so gonna get my ass kicked but it was worth it. I watched as he lowered it but then pointed it at me again.

"Didn't I say not to point that thing!" I snapped.

"Look to this girl people, let her be an example."

Did he call me a girl! I pushed that one aside and stiffened as the sceptre began to glow blue, well damn, guess this is it then.

I squealed as someone got in front of me, blocking the blast and sending it back to the attacker, knocking him back. I glanced to who stopped the attack and my jaw dropped, the suit was blue with some white and red, and the person mask was half, I couldn't believe it! I was saved by Captain America, _the _Captain America, oh man! Olivia will go nuts!

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America told him.

"The solider, a man out of time." Mr villain stated.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

My smile faded as the wind picked up. I glanced to see what was causing it and sure enough, there was a jet.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Came a stern voice from the jet, clearly female.

Loki huh, I watched Loki shot a blue energy at the jet. My eyes widened as the jet easily manoeuvred the blast, the blast of energy hit a building, now distracted Captain America threw his shield nailed Loki, ouch.

Everyone began to flee the scene while I remained behind. I watched as the two continued to fight, I couldn't do anything at all, for some reason I picked up a couple of stones and then glanced over. I gasped as Captain America was down with Loki hovering over him.

"Kneel." I heard him say.

For some stupid reason. I threw the stone I picked up and it hit the helmet with a clank.

"Not today." Captain America said to him and hit Loki. I sighed in relief and glanced to the stone in my hand.

I lifted my head and sure enough. Loki was giving me a not so friendly glare. The reality of the situation sunk in.

_'Way to go Terra!' _A rude part of my mind snapped. _'Way to be so fucking stupid!' _

I was about to throw the stone once more but in the blink of an eye. Loki was in front of me.

...Well shit.

He grabbed the wrist which held the stone, I hid my flinch, it didn't help he was slightly taller than me, curse my shortness, I blame grandma for that. Was I afraid? Yes, was I going to show it? Hell no!

"You will pay for interfering!" Loki hissed to me.

"Well tough! You're a man! Take it like a man! If you listened to my advice earlier then I would of done nothing!" I growled.

Shoot to thrill by ACDC began to play from the jet's speakers. I perked up to that and looked around of who the hell was playing that song? I yelped as something hit Loki, knocking him to the ground and releasing me. I glanced and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Iron Man! Holy shit. I pushed down the fangirl within me. Olivia on the other hand...Would of pounced on Iron Man. I watched as Iron Man had all his weapons pointing at Loki

"Make a move reindeer games." Iron Man threatened.

Loki frowned, seeing he had no other options, he raised his hands and to my disbelief the armour disappeared, leaving him in simple clothing.

"Good move." Iron Man said as Captain America walked up to us.

"Mr Stark." Captain America said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Captain." Iron Man said as he still had his weapons aimed at the god.

"The magical tooth fairy!" I said in sarcasm.

The two glanced at me as I crossed my arms.

"Didn't mean to ignore you sweetness." Iron Man told me.

"Meh, don't worry about it Mr Stark." I mumbled.

"Please, just call me Tony."

I said nothing and shrugged.

"Miss, you look awfully familiar." Captain America told me, we met?

I glanced at him and tilted my head, we stared and he looked surprised.

"Miss Brown?" He asked in surprise.

"H-Have we met?" I asked in disbelief.

"You know her?" Tony asked.

I watched as he took his mask off, and my jaw dropped slightly.

"Steve Rogers!?" I said in surprise.

He smiled and nodded, oh wow! I knew Captain America without even knowing it!

"What are you doing in Germany?" He asked me.

"Not by choice." I admitted, shrugging.

My gaze flickered to Loki and I walked over until I bent down.

"Thirdly, don't call me girl, the last time someone called me that I knocked his two front teeth out, kicked him in his baby maker and hit him over the head with a bucket." I growled.

I heard a whistle behind me as I stood up and walked away.

"Damn you're feisty." Tony commented.

"That's a compliment coming from you." I called as I got my bag and then walked over.

We all walked towards the quinjet with Loki in tow.

"Miss Brown I'm deeply sorry for getting you involved." Steve told me.

"Don't worry about, oh, and Steve."

"Yes?"

"Please call me Terra."

He gave a nod and then began to tell me who Loki really is, apparently he's the god of mischief, the brother of Thor who's the god of thunder, I was also told they're from the Norse mythology. I noticed Loki flinched at the name Thor, I had to guess Loki had to work to get his parents attention, second best, much like me...Except I'm fifth best. That's the one thing we have in common, even if he is god and I'm mortal.

We continued and then got onto the jet. I looked around and noticed a woman with red hair, she gave me a small nod which I returned.

* * *

"I don't like it." Steve told us quietly as he glanced to the quiet prisoner.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy, the guy packs a wallop."

"It's true." I mumbled.

The two continued to talk while I zoned out. I crossed my arms but said nothing.

"Won't your father or parents worry?" Tony asked.

"Don't know and I don't give a shit!" I answered coldly.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Loki looked curious of why I reacted like that to my parents. Steve looked at me in concern.

"Ah, daddy issues, had that once." Tony told me.

I said nothing and looked to the ceiling of the jet. I closed my eyes. I opened them and jumped slightly in fright from the sudden clap of thunder. I placed a hand on my chest.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha asked us all, hurrah for learning names!

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve taunted Loki, not cool Steve.

Wait...There was no promise of thunder...Unless. My gaze went to Loki and he looked at me, I got a feeling I know what's gonna happen next.

"Oh dear." I said to myself.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki mumbled.

Something hit the jet and I managed to gain my balance, barely. The ramp was opened and sure enough, I was seeing the god of thunder Steve told me about, Thor. I watched as he grabbed Loki by the throat and the two lunged out the jet, oh, did I mention I was pulled along for the ride? Now I did.

Despite falling to my possible doom, I wasn't gonna scream, no sir, not at all, if I did I would be satisfying a certain god of mischief who got me into this mess. I crossed my arms and scowled instead. I flinched as something hit me and it was a parachute. I placed it on me and pulled the cord. I sighed in relief as I was now gently falling towards the earth. Who sent me this?

I said nothing and continued to descend until I ended up in a tree.

God damn it!

* * *

And done.

Nice landing Terra, real nice.

Anyway, leave a review before you go, thanks and thank you for reading.


End file.
